The Bachelors: Rikkaidai version
by StarlightTango
Summary: "Why did that camera man talk to you?" Kirihara asked Niou. The other members listened, even Sanada perked his ears up. "I signed us up," he replied smirking. "For what?" Sanada asked with caution. "The Bachelors!" OC's X Rikkaidai characters R&R
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

**AUTHER'S NOTE: here's some stuff yeah xD  
><strong>

**1. I got a review saying that I cant take any OC's from the reviews so if you still want your OC in here just PM me the info…so sorry I didn't know xP but we got it cleared up and I want to thank EcstaticPetensi and Lissie Lupin for helping me get it cleared up :D**

**2. LISSIE LUPIN IS A REALLY GREAT PERSON SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE HER BEFORE HAND :D and if you ever happen to meet them say thanks because without them this story wouldn't continue xP**

**3. I'll post soon after the 2nd chapter who is going to be with who so the OC shall appear in ch 3! Or 4 dunno yet xD**

**4. erm…lol I don't know so I think that's it! :D chapter 2 shall be up tomorrow or the day after thanks!**

**5. ah actually i dont need any more OC's thanks for the ones i already have sry!**

****I OWN NOTHING****

Ch 1: Surprise

"Niou someone's looking for you, he's the one with the big camera," Yukimura told his regular curiously. When people came here they usually always asked for him or Sanada-kun not for Niou.

"YES!" Niou yelled doing a fist pump in the air nearly skipping towards the man. Marui who was watching this whole conversation shook his head sadly and wondered what Niou was planning.

Walking out of the locker rooms Kirihara went up to where the group was holding a box. They stared at it wondering what could be inside.

"Niou wants you each to pick 8 pieces of paper," Kirihara told them sliding up to his captain, "Don't ask me why because I don't know either."

Yukimura smiled at his youngest teammate and reached in the box. He handed the three that were in his hand to Kirihara without looking at it. Kirihara glanced at the things written on it and wrote them down on a notebook paper. Yukimura handed him the rest and he walked to Sanada, his vice-captain.

"Tell Niou after he comes back to run laps," he deadpanned before reaching in himself and counted out 8. Giving it to the boy he quickly fixed his hat and went to grab a drink of water.

Kirihara did the same to Marui, Jackal, Yayguu and Renji before he himself reached in to pick. After writing them down his brain finally processed what he wrote.

"It's girl's names! Why are they girl's names?" asked Kirihara freaking out. Sanada glanced at Jackal and he nodded. The man with four lungs went to calm down their "baby."

"I don't like what Niou's planning…" Yayguu mumbled. Yukimura had a curious look on his face, wondering what Niou was up to.

"Why don't we ask him, here he comes," asked Marui. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Niou walks towards them grinning as if he won the lottery.

"Hey can I have the list?" Niou asks holding his hand out for the paper. Kirihara reluctantly hands it over.

"Puri."

"Why did that camera man talk to you?" Kirihara asked Niou. The other members listened, even Sanada perked his ears up.

"I signed us up," he replied smirking.

"For what?" Sanada asked cautiously.

"The Bachelors!"

**A/N: soo…I know that its short but I don't know all the stuff yet xD and don't forget to review!  
><strong>

**^^ StarlightTango**


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

**A/N: thanks for all the OC's love ya'll :D okie so here I go! Last name then first name :D**

**Yukimura: Hanabe Ritsu from Chillybean**

**Sanada: Kageware Megumi from xLoveChuuChuuTrainx**

**Renji: Kuuya Tomoyo from Sanfina**

**Niou: Rizzo Nanami from Miwaa-chan**

**Yayguu: Izanami Hitomi from me xD**

**Marui: Seto Koyuki from EcstaticPentenshi**

**Jackal: Haruka Gina from me :D**

**Kirihara: Kokawa Amaya from Im. **

**Sorry if you didn't get chosen…it was hard but they still would be in the story but doesn't get the regular in the end…oh well I hope you still review! ^^ enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Ch 2: Thoughts

Marui's POV

As I leaned towards the window my mind goes on a rampage. Even the cool breeze from the tiny crack on top of the bus didn't relax me. I wondered why my stomach felt queasy.

"Here," Jackal said handing me my favorite green apple bubblegum. I smiled weakly at him and whispered a small thank you. He nods and turns away to give my some privacy.

Oh Niou, why did you do this? Making me fall in love when I already love someone.

Sanada's POV

The nerve of that guy, I silently fumed in my head. Whipping my head to Yukimura-buchou I tap his shoulder. He looked over at me.

"Remind me to assign laps to Niou-san, many of them," I told him. He just smiled and nodded. The entire bus was eerily quiet. Not even the hyper Kirihara-san was talking. If someone had to say something it always ended quickly.

If I didn't know better it would seem as if they were nervous.

Niou…laps…Niou.

Renji's POV

This just doesn't add up. Ok Renji just calm down and take it slow. I let out a shaky breath; I didn't realize that I was holding it in.

What's his motive? Revenge…I don't think so. A trick? Nah even Niou's not this mean. Why would he make us find love at…at a TV show?

There's only one answer.

Jackal's POV

I pouted. Niou wouldn't let me bring my shaver. He said that girl's liked guys with hair…WTF? I rub my shiny head and groan, hair was already starting to grow.

Marui looked at me in confusion. I just faked a grin and waved it off. I didn't dare speak, the bus was like a prison cage.

Of course I knew this was going to happen. I knew it all along.

Kirihara's POV

I scowl at the back of Niou-sempai's head, wanting to just go and slap it. I could always blame Sanada-san. I looked at my vice-captain and he glared at me as if he knew what I was planning. F-forget it.

So here I am once again continuing to glare at Niou-sempai. Ten minutes later I had enough. I was sick of this crappy silence.

"I can get a girl myself Niou-sempai," I sneered coldly at him. I saw Marui-kun wave his hands trying to stop me, but it was too late. Niou turned and smirked at me. It seemed as if he was expecting that I say that.

"Kirihara-kun," he said in a sickly sweet voice, "I just want you to be happy. The only thing you love is tennis and maybe your mom."

Everyone sweat dropped. I growled, how dare he say that? Niou you will pay!

**A/N: sorry again xD It was a really short chapter…0.0 yeah forgive me :D but the OC's are coming in the next chapter and im currently writing it! :D im doing it slow so I wont mess up their personality ;) hehe anyways please review…it will make the update faster! :D**

**^^StarlightTango**


	3. Chapter 3: Yukimura

**A/N: I hope you guys forgive me for not updating…has it been what 3 months? Maybe more? Yeah…please don't hate me xD I didn't feel like posting this on either but it would be to mean if I just left the story as it was. Anyways enjoy and leave a review on your way out!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Yukimura<p>

**Yukimura's Pov:**

A smile crept onto my face as the mansion came into view. It was beautiful; the white clear windows reflected every movement of light and its great big pillars stood tall and sturdy. The mansion was creamed colored and gave off a home like feel.

A comfortable silence fell upon the bus after a little bicker between Niou and Kirihara and I began to think of what our time would be like here. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice that the bus had pulled up in front of the famous double doors until the bus came to a stop with a loud 'whoosh'. No one moved from their seats; perhaps it was the nervousness and excitement that kept them in their seats.

"Hello guys! Welcome to 'The Bachelors'," a voice said, walking up the steps into the bus. I turned my head towards the man and grinned. He was wearing an ugly green sweater with ripped jeans that was splattered with paint. He had flippy blond hair that covered his forehead and clear baby blue eyes.

No one answered him so I stood up and went to shake his hand. He sighed in relief and grinned at me while wiping his hands on his jeans. I'm pretty sure he didn't normally dress like this, but who knows; it could have been his day off.

He coughed, "Ok so come on in, I'll get someone to show you around. Oh and nice to meet you all, I'm Leonard Damien and I'm the director. I'm American so forgive me for my bad Japanese."

"It's no big deal," I said giving him my famous smile.

"Well you're going to be popular with the ladies," he muttered, laughing. Whistling a tune, he walked out of the bus. I stepped outside as well, waving to the regulars to follow suit.

"Hello welcome to 'The Bachelors', I hope you enjoy your stay. Please don't break anything or you'll have to pay for it," a bored, monotonous voice said. It was the guide that we met an hour ago. He looked as if he had done this many times and wished for it to end as quickly as possible.

"In there is the Rose Ceremony," he informed us, pointing to a cozy room with fancy furniture.

"There is where you'll mingle," he said, pointing to another room that looked exactly the same as the first but with plainer draperies.

"This is your rooms, like I said before please don't break anything, enjoy your stay, and if you need anything go to the Great Room," he concluded. Spinning on his heels he quickly walked away and left us with our keys.

"Who wants to bunk with me!" Kirihara yelled opening and slamming doors after he looked inside.

"I'm with Sanada-kun," I smiled evilly waiting for someone to object. No one did. I grinned.

"Kirihara you're with Jackal," I told him grabbing his sleeve before he could slam another door and wake the entire house.

"Marui and Niou,will pair up, and Yanagi and Yagyuu will do the same," I said pulling Sanada in our room, "Don't forget to dress to meet the ladies tonight at 8:00!" With that I slammed the door and turned to face Sanada.

"Hmm I'm going to take a shower," I announced to Sanada heading to the bathroom. I saw him nod as I grabbed my towel and shut the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>"You look good in a suit Yukimura-san," Leonard told me after I got dressed in the suit they supplied for us.<p>

"Thank you," I replied casually. We headed towards the entrance without conversation and I could tell he was sweating uncontrollably.

"Leonard-san why are you nervous?" I ask him breaking the silence. He grinned sheepishly and blushed.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "I've never done this with teenaged boys before."

"Don't worry," I comforted him, "It will be ok."

He thanked me at then started to give me some advice. "Remember, because your minors you can't get married but we will supply you with great date places and gifts for the girl that you choose in the end," he told me when we reached the door, "Relax, smile, and greet the ladies; you can panic when you spend time with them." He winked and left me.

Right after he left, the amusement I was feeling from his little joke had suddenly drained away, being replaced with nervousness. Sure I'm good at tennis, but I haven't really connected with girls. It felt as if I was starting a new sport, like basketball. Scary.

Sucking in my breath I walked out the door to meet my future.

* * *

><p>"Hi my name is Hiro Reika, nice to meet you!" a girl about my height said winking at me. She was the first of the eight girls that I choose. I took a step back unconsciously and took a look at her. She was wearing a grey dress that brought out her hazel eyes.<p>

"OMG, you're so cute," she said again clinging to my arm. Her hug made me feel uncomfortable, and I tried hard not to push her away.

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi," I told her trying to not let my discomfort show, "Um shouldn't you get inside? It's a bit chilly out here."

"Oh, you're right, I'll catch you later!" she chirped, skipping inside. I shook my sadly. Just as she went in, the next limo came up the drive way and stopped in front of me.

"Hello my name is Amela Jiun," a voice said, coming out of the limo. I watched as she came up the steps and cautiously stopped before me. Her purple one shoulder dress contrasted beautifully against her pale white skin.

"Hello," I said hugging her, "I'm Yukimura Seiichi."

She laughed, "I think I knew that."

I grinned and started laughing with her; she seemed like a cool person. Could she be the one for me?

"See you inside?" I ask her while my mood went up.

"Of course where else would I be?" she answered winking at me before she went inside.

Like before, as someone went in another limo suddenly appeared and started rolling up the drive way. The next girl came out and it felt as if my heart stopped. She walked out of the limo and slowly turned her head to face me.

Her light brown hair was in beautiful long curls that hung naturally down. She was wearing a strapless teal dress had white ribbons carefully placed in specific spots. It brought out her eyes that had excitement and nervousness in them. She picked up her dress by the hems and went up the steps. I held out my hand for her to take and she placed her hand in mine.

I felt a slight shock go through me and looked in her eyes, they mirrored mine with curiosity and longing. I wasn't sure how long we stared into each other's eyes but awhile later I heard someone yell inside and she pulled her hand away.

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi, what's your name?" I asked her missing the warmth from her hands.

"I'm Hanabe Ritsu nice to meet you," she told me cheerfully. I grinned at her lovely voice; it sounded like bells chiming on a windy day.

"Catch you later?" I ask her as she started towards the door.

"Sure sure," she answered me grinning.

The rest of the night went somewhat similar to each other. There were a couple clingy, fake girls, but there were also some funny, cheerful ladies that I would enjoy spending time with. But I only felt a spark with one of them. Hanabe Ritsu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OC is Chillybean's (: please tell me what you think in a review! ;D next up is Sanada! OC is xLoveChuuChuuTrainx's!**

**I give thanks to my awesomly awesome beta AquaWatercrest! :)**


End file.
